Coming home to Love
by Sapphiregirl1226
Summary: Theresa runs away to the Crane Cabin after arguing with Ethan about the tabloid information of his true idenity. Chad convinces Ethan to go to the cabin to get away from life, knowing full well that Theresa is there. See how it all plays out.
1. Running Away

Chapter 1—Running away  
  
(At the Crane Mansion)  
  
"God, why did you do this to me! How could you let the one woman I've loved for the longest time betray me this way!" Ethan is walking back and forth in the living room, trying to figure out how Theresa could betray him.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Ethan, what's wrong, why do you look like you're going to kill someone?"  
  
"Because I feel that way, Theresa. It was YOU! You were the one who sent the tabloid the news about my parentage!" Ethan yells as he thrusts the tabloid into Theresa's hands.  
  
"No, NO! Ethan, it wasn't me! I wouldn't do this to you! You have to believe me, please!" Theresa pleads with Ethan, as a deceiving Gwen looks on from afar.  
  
"That's it, Theresa, you're going down, and I'll finally get my Ethan back in my arms where he belongs."  
  
"Theresa, just stop lying to me! It says it right on the cover, 'Crane heir done in by fiancée.' Can't get any harder to read than that!"  
  
Try as she can, Theresa is unable to get through to Ethan. "Fine, Ethan, you want to believe this trash, BE MY GUEST! I'm out of here. I will not marry into a family that believes lies over truth!" With that, Theresa storms out of the mansion, holding back the tears that are threatening to fall.  
  
"Dear God, I love Ethan so much. How could he think I would harm him that way?"  
  
After Theresa is gone, Ethan goes to the living room and drinks a scotch.  
  
"Ethan, is there anything I can do to help you?" Gwen asks as she comes toward him.  
  
"Leave, Gwen, just leave me alone."  
  
Gwen leaves the mansion, "Ethan, I had to do it. I will not let that low life Theresa win over me. You will be mine again, I guarantee it!"  
  
"Yo, man, stop drinking this crap, you need to go after Theresa." Chad tries to encourage his friend.  
  
"No, Chad, I will not go after Theresa. Not after the hurt she has put me through!" Ethan tries to drink some more, and fails as Chad takes the bottle of scotch and the glass away from him.  
  
"Stop this, Ethan. Theresa is crying hysterically and is probably trying to drive and may get hurt! Don't you care about her?"  
  
"Damnit, Chad, I was ready to marry her! She lied to me! You know I can't have a marriage based on lies!"  
  
"Ethan, I think you need to hear her side of the story first."  
  
"No, Chad, I have to get away from here. I need to go somewhere where I can think."  
  
As Ethan is rambling, Chad thinks back on his conversation with Whitney.  
  
"Where did Theresa go?"  
  
"Umm, I think she went to the Crane Cabin. She had a key from when Ethan and her went there one time. I feel so bad for her, Chad, I know in some way this is her fault, but I know she wouldn't be heartless enough to send this information out to the tabloid!" Whitney exclaimed as she fretted over her best friend's whereabouts.  
  
"Baby, don't worry. Things will work out for Ethan and Theresa, I just know it." Chad says as he hugs Whitney tight.  
  
"Ethan, why don't you go to the Crane cabin? You've always told me how quiet it is up there. If you go, you'll be able to think about what you want to do with your life, and with your relationship with Theresa."  
  
Ethan stops drinking as he thinks of Chad's idea. "You know, Chad, I could use a getaway, and the cabin could be the perfect plan. I think I'll take you up on that idea."  
  
"Good. This way Theresa and Ethan can work out their problems and get back together," Chad thinks to himself. "Ethan, my man, I think this trip is just what you need to get yourself back to normal.  
  
Coming Up  
  
Ethan and Theresa discover each other at the Cabin!  
  
Please RR 


	2. Surprises Await

Chapter 2—Surprises Await  
  
As Ethan is driving, he starts thinking of the events that have happened. "How could my own mother have lied to me about who my father was? Moreover, how could Theresa, the woman I love, have known all along the truth and never told me?"  
  
(Meanwhile..at the cabin)  
  
"God, it's so cold outside. It's even colder in here." Theresa starts talking aloud to herself as she gets a fire started. "Thank god there's some wood and food here." After Theresa finishes the fire, she makes herself some tea and sits on the couch.  
  
"I miss Ethan so much. How could he think I sent the tabloid of all things the information of his parentage? Doesn't he realize that I love him? How could he just throw our relationship out the window without knowing the facts?"  
  
"Maybe because I was scared and hurt." A voice suddenly interrupts Theresa's thoughts.  
  
Theresa turns around on the couch startled, as she looks at the man she loves. "Ethan."  
  
"Yeah. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Umm..well...I wanted to get away from everything. But since you're here, I should leave since this is your family's cabin, not mine." Theresa gets up and starts to leave the room when Ethan comes behind her and puts his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"No, you don't have to go. The roads are getting bad anyway with the snow storm coming up. You can stay here."  
  
"You don't want to have a thing to do with me, Ethan, why should I stay when it'll just make both our lives miserable?" Theresa asks as she faces away from Ethan.  
  
She hears Ethan sigh, and then, "Theresa, I'm sorry. I'm just very confused right now."  
  
"Yeah, Ethan, I know. It's all my fault, and it's all the more reason why I need to leave."  
  
Before Ethan can protest again, Theresa makes a quick run into her bedroom and starts gathering her things. "God, that woman is so stubborn. Duh, Ethan, that's why you love her. Do I really love her still? She lied to me! Maybe she had a reason, Ethan, didn't you ever think of that? Maybe she had her reasons why she had to lie to you about this." Ethan is having a struggle over what to do with himself, while Theresa continues to pack.  
  
"God, if this is your fate working, it's not very funny!" Theresa starts talking as she continues to pack.  
  
While Ethan is in the living room, he finally realizes that he needs Theresa more than life himself, and so decides to convince her to stay. He knocks at her bedroom door.  
  
"What do you want, Ethan?"  
  
"I want you...to stay, Theresa." Ethan gets caught up in his words as a rush of desire sweeps through him "Stay strong, Ethan, you need to be strong and fight for your relationship with Theresa" he says to himself.  
  
Theresa suddenly opens the door, which surprises Ethan. "Give me one good reason why I should, seeing that you hate my guts and want nothing to do with me!" Theresa yells at Ethan.  
  
"Fine, you want a reason? Here it is" Thinking quickly, Ethan grabs Theresa into his arms and kisses her fiercely.  
  
Feeling lost in the passion, Theresa grabs onto Ethan with all her might. "God, how can I still feel this way despite the hurt? I love Ethan so much. What are we going to do?"  
  
"God, I love Theresa so much. She is so passionate with me. How could I feel this way knowing what I know?"  
  
Theresa slowly ends the kiss as she catches her breath. "I'm sorry."  
  
"No, no need to apologize. We both wanted and needed that."  
  
"Yeah, but that still doesn't solve anything for us."  
  
Ethan takes a deep breath. "Then, let's go sit on the couch and really talk about all this. Because if that kiss was any indication, I'm not ready to give up on you, or us."  
  
"And I'm not ready to give up on us either, Ethan. I love you still so much."  
  
"And I love you, Theresa." They hug close and then decide to begin working out their problems.  
  
Coming Up  
  
A long overdue talk is in order  
  
The truth comes out!  
  
Please RR 


	3. Facing the Truth

Chapter 3—Facing the Truth  
  
(Author's note: Thanks Sweet Angel for the info. ()  
  
After they share a hug, Ethan and Theresa make their way to the couch in front of the fireplace to begin their talk.  
  
"Okay, Theresa, just start from the beginning, and leave nothing out." Ethan states as he looks at Theresa.  
  
"Well, it started back at yours and Gwen's engagement party. I had overheard you and Chad talk about how Julian told you to have a "fling" with me before you married Gwen because it was a "Crane" thing to do. And then I ran into Rebecca as I was trying to leave the mansion, and she kept telling me how you were going to marry Gwen and that I was nothing but a slut and that I would never be good enough for the Crane heir. I yelled back at how I knew deep inside that you loved me, and that you would be with me because deep down in my heart, I thought that was the truth..." Theresa takes a deep breath.  
  
"Go on, I'm listening."  
  
"Well, after what I had heard from Julian and then from Rebecca, I got so mad. I went to my house with the intention of leaving Harmony forever. When I opened the suitcase from the hall closet, I saw your mother's note. I was curious, as you know me to be, and started reading the letter. I saw a picture of Chief Bennett in the letter, and on the back it said "Ethan's father." I was confused, because I knew you were a Crane. After I read the letter, I realized the truth. I was so mad because here Ivy was passing you off as a Crane, and then there you were with Gwen together and with all the news from Julian about the fling with me, I became really angry at all the Cranes. I scanned the letter into my computer simply out of anger. I had absolutely no intention of sending it to any tabloid, or anything. In fact, I was going to delete the letter after I had a talk with you, but the truth came out the night of our engagement party, and because of that, I couldn't do or say anything to you because you were mad at me." Theresa looks deep into Ethan's eyes, begging him to believe her. "And THAT is the whole truth, Ethan, I never would have stooped so low as to send that tabloid the information on who your true father was. I loved you too much then to ever want to hurt you."  
  
After Theresa finishes her speech, she goes to the cabin window and looks outside. "Please, God, let Ethan believe me. He has to know that I would never hurt him."  
  
"My God, how could I have ever thought that the woman I loved would have hurt me so bad? Ethan, you are a stupid man!" Ethan chastises himself as he makes his way to Theresa. Theresa slowly feels Ethan's arms wrap around her, and she sends a small prayer to God that things will work out for them.  
  
"Oh, Theresa, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I lashed out at you." Ethan turns her around and holds her precious face in his hands. "How could I have been so stupid to think that the woman I love would ever want to hurt me? You can't hurt me. I know that, now. I think at the time when I found out the news, I was just so angry. Now, I realize that the one person I should be angry at is my mother more than anyone else. I mean, how could she have held that information for so long, you know? I've been living a false life for the last 25 years."  
  
Theresa turns around as she hugs Ethan close to her. "Ethan, did you ever think that maybe Ivy had her reasons for why she didn't tell you that Sam was your father?"  
  
"Perhaps. And believe me, once we return to Harmony, I'm determined to find that out. I'm also going to find out when that tabloid received the letter, and how. I'll use everything in my power to do so."  
  
Theresa smiles slowly as she watches Ethan. "You know, you have a determined streak just like I do."  
  
"Yeah, I know. You rub off on me quite well. Can you ever forgive me for being such a jerk? Please, know that I love you more than my next breath, and I would do anything for you."  
  
"You don't have to tell me that, Ethan, I know. I know I'm the woman in your heart, as you're the man in mine. I love you, heart and soul. You and only you."  
  
Ethan slowly lowers his head, and gives Theresa the most passionate kiss ever. They spend the rest of the night wrapped in each other's arms, talking about the future that they hope to have.  
  
Coming up  
  
Ethan confronts his mother  
  
Ethan and Theresa team up to learn the truth  
  
Someone is found guilty!  
  
Please RR 


	4. Learning All the Facts

Chapter 4—Learning all the Facts  
  
(Author's Note: Ok, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry this chapter is so long, let's just say once I started typing, I couldn't stop LOL (. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter).  
  
Once the early morning sun hits through the cabin window, Ethan and Theresa slowly wake up together in each other's arms.  
  
"MM.. Morning, baby." Ethan says as he kisses Theresa softly.  
  
"I'm not dreaming, am I?" Theresa says with a dreamy smile on her face.  
  
"No way, baby. I'm yours and yours alone, and together, we can overcome anything."  
  
They share a nice long kiss as they begin their day.  
  
"So, what's on the agenda for today, Ethan?" Theresa asks over breakfast.  
  
He takes a deep breath. "Well, as much as I hate to admit it, we have to go back to Harmony. There are some people, namely my mother, who I need to talk to."  
  
"Baby, are you sure you're ready for this?"  
  
"I have no other choice, Theresa. I mean, I'm not a Crane anymore. It's almost a calming thing to say that, you know? I mean, I used to think that being a Crane was everything. But, boy was I wrong. Look at me, Theresa, I'm truly a Bennett and regardless of that fact, I have to use my talk today with my mother as a means of understanding why she did the things she did."  
  
"Just remember what I told you, I truly believe her motivation was out of love for you." Theresa says encouragingly.  
  
"Well, hopefully today will give me all the answers I need."  
  
Theresa slowly gets up from the table and goes to sit on Ethan's lap. "You do know that whether your name is Crane, Bennett, or Smith for all I care, that I love you for who you are, not for the name you carry."  
  
Ethan smiles as he brushes Theresa's hair away from her shoulder. "Yeah, baby, I know. Which is one of the reasons why I love you so much." He kisses her neck softly.  
  
"One of the reasons? You mean, there's more?!?" Theresa says as they share a laugh together. "Yeah, baby, there are many reasons why I love you. And I swear to you from this day onward, I'm going to do everything I can to show you how much I love you."  
  
"Baby, just having you in my life is proof enough to me that you love me."  
  
Ethan pulls Theresa into a kiss, putting his entire love for her into his kiss.  
  
(Later on in the day)  
  
Ethan and Theresa have come back to Harmony. He dropped her off at her house, and promised he'd come back after his talk with Ivy.  
  
"Please, hear her out before you judge, Ethan. Just make the conversation as smooth as possible." Theresa hugs Ethan close and hopes that all will go well for him and his mother.  
  
"I'll try my best, baby. I'll be here later, okay?"  
  
"I'll be here." She kisses him one last time as she then watches him leave to the Crane mansion.  
  
Once at the mansion, Ethan sits in his car for a moment and looks around him. "You know, it's funny how I thought being a Crane was everything I ever wanted. Boy, how wrong I was. It's not about the money, or the power that can make me happy. It's knowing that I'm a trained lawyer, that I have the heart of the most beautiful girl in Harmony, and that I have true friends to rely on forever." Ethan sighs as he knows he has to start confronting his mother, "well, here goes nothing!"  
  
Ethan makes his way into the mansion, noting that Rebecca, Gwen and Julian are no where to be found, to which he heaves a huge sigh of relief. He asks one of the maids where he could find his mother, and is directed to the library.  
  
"Ethan, darling, what a surprise!" Ivy states as she begins to come toward him.  
  
Ethan puts his hand out to stop her. "I'm not here for hugs and kisses, Mother, I'm here for answers.  
  
Ivy suddenly turns pale, as she realizes her whole world may be coming crashing down on her. "Okay, Ethan, I'm listening." She sits back down at the desk, and watches her son intently.  
  
"First off, I want you to know that I'm staying with Theresa." Ethan begins his talk, staring intently at his mother.  
  
"But, Ethan.." Ivy begins, only to be silenced again by Ethan's hand.  
  
"No interruptions, mother. NONE!" Ethan raises his voice slightly, beginning to feel the weight of all he's learned slowly tear him apart. "Now, you listen, and you listen to me well. You have lied to me for the last 25 years of my life! You KNOW how much I hate when people lie and deceive me, and yet, here you were doing it for all of my life!" Ethan takes a deep breath before continuing, "you know, driving here, I was thinking about what I knew, and I was wondering the whole what-if situations: What if Theresa never found your letter, what if you never told me what my true identity was. You know, it's amazing how one lie can turn your entire life around. Deep in my heart, I know Theresa did not send that letter to the tabloid, and once this is over with, I'm getting to the bottom of all this and finding out who sent the letter to the tabloid after all. But, Mother, you of all people, the woman I trusted with my entire life, hurt me more than words can cure, more than kisses and hugs can make all better. Whether you like it, or not, I'm staying with Theresa. I am going to marry her, have babies with her, and as God is my witness, I am going to be the best damn husband I can be to her, because she deserves that much for all the hurt the Crane family has put her through. You know, it's amazing, I told her this morning how I used to think being a Crane was everything, but you know what, Mother? It's not! Being a Crane is nothing more than some title, and I am far from what the characteristics of a Crane should be. Whether I like it or not, I am Sam Bennett's son. It's going to take some time for me to accept that, but I will. I have no choice. I refuse to live the rest of my life in some cubby hole trying to block the world out. I have too much to live for, and if Theresa will have me for the rest of her life, I have my happiness with her to think of. The only thing I want from you is one answer. Why did you do it? Why did you pass me off as a Crane for the last 25 years of my life?" Ethan takes a big deep breath, as he waits for his mother to answer him.  
  
"God, please help me make my son stop hurting. I know what I did was wrong, but I was only doing it to protect him." Ivy thinks to herself as she slowly faces her son again. "Oh, Ethan. How can I begin to tell you what I did?" Ivy asks.  
  
"Start at the beginning, mother, just give me something to go with." Ethan responds.  
  
"Ethan, when Sam and I first met, I just looked at him and knew. Knew instinctively that I was going to be with him forever. We spent an amazing summer together getting to know each other's thoughts, feelings, dreams and hopes for the future. We realized we were falling in love with each other, and wanted to spend the rest of our lives together. Unfortunately, that all came to a crashing halt when I was forced by my father, your grandfather, who was Governor at the time, to marry into a rich family all for the sake of society. He tried so many times to break up Sam and I, and I stupidly went along with his plan because I didn't want anything to happen to Sam. The night you were conceived..." Ivy slowly takes a deep breath as she continues, "was the most magical night of my life. I was already married to Julian, but as I came down the stairs that night, I heard him and Alistair talking about how this marriage was nothing but a sham, and that I was always going to be "Ice Princess Ivy" because they bought thought I was so cold. I was mortified. I quickly packed a bag, and called Sam, telling him I needed his help. I was so desperate, I didn't think. I just knew I had to be with him. When we were together at the cabin my father owned, one thing led to another. We both recognized that our love was still as strong as ever. It was that night that you were conceived, Ethan. You were conceived from a great love your father and I shared. When I found out I was pregnant, I knew immediately it was Sam's baby. But, due to the situation I was in, I was forced to pass you off as Julian's child. The heir to the Crane Empire. I knew that what I was doing was wrong, but at the time, I felt that you would gain so much more experience and knowledge from being in the best schools, and having the best jobs."  
  
"Do you realize how prejudice that sounds right now? You're sounding as though at the time, you couldn't accept Sam's job as a police officer because he was from the middle class." Ethan interrupts his mother, as she stared intently at him.  
  
"You're right. I was so selfish at the time. I couldn't give out my secret, because you were the only thing left that I had from my relationship with Sam. I couldn't give up everything. I just couldn't."  
  
"Mother, do you understand what your lie has cost me?" Ethan asks.  
  
"Yes, Ethan, I do. If I could do it all over again, I would have done things so differently. You have been my entire world, Ethan. All I ask of you now is that you be happy with your life choices, and that you someday find it in your heart to forgive me."  
  
Ethan slowly gets up from the couch, as does Ivy. He gives her a hug, and sighs softly. "I love you, Mother. I'm still very hurt, and confused, but I still love you."  
  
He hears Ivy sniff, and then, "Oh, my darling Ethan, I love you to the depths of my soul and back."  
  
Once Ethan is out of the mansion, he sits in his car, as he feels the dam begin to break inside him. He cries for the things he's lost, for his lost sense of self, and most of all for all the hurt and betrayal he's faced. As he slowly calms back down, he comes across a picture of Theresa taped to his dashboard, and smiles, as he realizes that there is one bright spot in his life. He picks up his cell phone to call her, to reassure himself that she loves him."  
  
"Are you okay, baby?" Theresa asks suddenly into the phone.  
  
"How did you know it was me?" Ethan says as a smile begins to cross his face.  
  
"Instincts. Are you okay? Do you need to be alone? I won't mind." Theresa says, trying to help Ethan along the way.  
  
"Baby, I want to see you. I NEED to see you. Just tell me something, please?"  
  
"Anything, baby, anything."  
  
"Do you love me, and I mean me as in the Ethan you know, not the Crane image, or anything like that?" It was silly of him to ask, he knew, but he was at such a low from his talk with his mother, that he needed the reassurance from the one woman in his life he would give his heart for.  
  
"Ethan, My life would not be complete without you in it. You bring me so much happiness, so much joy, and so much love. I love you from the depths of my soul, to the tips of my cute toes." She stops as she hears Ethan laugh, laughs along with him, and then continues, "But in all seriousness, Ethan, I love that you are the most gentle, caring, compassionate, honest and trusting man. You are the love of my life, the joy of my world, and I promise that I will always love you forever."  
  
Ethan smiles as he states, "Just you wait until I get back to your house, and then I'm going to take you in my arms and hold you, kiss you, and show you just how much I love you."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise. I love you, Theresa."  
  
"And I love you, Ethan. Always and forever."  
  
Coming Up:  
  
Ethan and Theresa reflect on Ivy's talk with Ethan  
  
An investigation for the truth happens  
  
Discoveries and convictions are made  
  
And the wedding of the year takes place.  
  
Please R/R 


	5. Reflections

Chapter 5—Reflections  
  
Once Ethan gets to Theresa's house, he is immediately greeted by her as she comes running outside, and into his arms.  
  
"Boy, this is a welcome I could get used to!" Ethan jokes as he hugs Theresa close to him.  
  
Theresa pulls away from Ethan a little, and looks up into his eyes. "I figured you'd need one after your talk with your mother."  
  
Ethan sighs, and then pulls Theresa close. "Come on, let's take a walk, and I'll tell you everything."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, baby, you need to know. I have to be totally honest with you."  
  
"Okay, baby, let's go."  
  
While they're walking, Ethan begins to tell Theresa everything he learned from Ivy. "She claims she did all this out of love for me, and in some ways, I believe her. In other ways though, it hurts that she almost felt that the higher class, if you will, was better for me, than the class that my father belongs to."  
  
"I think that Ivy was just very young, and very much influenced by her father, Ethan. She felt that this was the best thing for you. Any mother would want the best for their child."  
  
"You know, you're going to make an amazing mother to our children one day?" Ethan asks as he kisses the side of Theresa's forehead.  
  
She smiles as she thinks of their future, "well, thank you. I can't wait till the day we have babies."  
  
"Me either, my love. After finding out all this, it's made me realize how important the word 'family' truly is. I mean, family is the tie that bonds people. Without it, you have nothing."  
  
"You're right. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have mama, Luis, Miguel, or Paloma. They mean the world to me. Just as much as you do."  
  
As the couple is walking along, they realize suddenly that they are near the Bennett household.  
  
"Do you think...I mean...do you think that Sam will accept me as his son?" Ethan asks slowly, as he watches his father walk through his house from the window.  
  
Theresa sighs as she responds, "well, Ethan, I think that with a little work and patience, you and Chief Bennett can begin a great relationship."  
  
"You're right, you know."  
  
"I usually am." Theresa jokes as she feels Ethan tickle her.  
  
"Oh, Theresa, what am I going to do with you?"  
  
"Just love me."  
  
"Well, that's a given, since I love you more than life itself."  
  
"And I love you, Ethan. Forever."  
  
Ethan wraps his arms around Theresa, and shares a very romantic kiss.  
  
"Will you help me with something?" Ethan asks after they get back to Theresa's house.  
  
"Anything, baby, just name it."  
  
"Help me...find out the truth? Help me to put this behind me, and find out who told the tabloid the news?" Ethan asks.  
  
"Absolutely. I will help you in any way I can, Ethan. You can count on me."  
  
"I love you, Theresa."  
  
"And I love you, Ethan."  
  
--Coming Up—  
  
Ethan and Theresa investigate  
  
Discoveries are made  
  
Ethan and Sam come face to face!  
  
Please RR 


	6. Discoveries

Chapter 6-Discoveries  
  
Chad, Whitney, Ethan and Theresa are all at the Book Café having lunch, and discussing how to find out the truth.  
  
"Well, we have to assume that whoever blabbed to the tabloid, found the information most likely on Theresa's computer, right?" Whitney began the discussion.  
  
"It's a possibility that's how they found out, yes." Theresa agrees as she puts her arm through Ethan's.  
  
"What about the Crane security? Don't they have video cameras around the mansion?" Chad asks.  
  
"Well, they do, but not every room has a camera in there, and most likely, the information is already replaced with newer things. I'm not too sure if they actually are saved videos, or not." Ethan states.  
  
"Hmm. What if we tried calling the tabloid, do you think they could give us some information?" Whitney asked curiously.  
  
"It's worth a shot, don't you guys think?" Theresa asks as she thinks about Whitney's idea.  
  
"Okay, how about this, Theresa, you and Whitney call over to the tabloid office and see what you can find. Chad and I will work together and go to the Crane security office to see what we can dig up. Let's meet back here in three hours, okay?"  
  
"Sounds good to me." Theresa states.  
  
The couples share a kiss before breaking off and beginning their journey for the truth.  
  
After the guys leave, Whitney gets on her cell phone and begins making phone calls.  
  
After the phone call, she turns to Theresa. "Well, there's good news, and bad. Which do you want first?"  
  
Theresa sighs. "Just spill."  
  
"Well, the person I spoke to remembers getting a phone call the day of your first wedding to Ethan, and said that someone called in to make sure that the tabloid would be out that day."  
  
"Hmm. Could it be the person who sent the info was the one that called?"  
  
"Definitely. However, the bad news is that 1. They couldn't trace the call because the person used a pay phone, and 2. The supposed reporter who was leaked the news has been fired from the job, and therefore, can not give us more information."  
  
"So, we started off great, and then came to a dead end, is that what you're saying?" Theresa asks as she feels her shoulders slump.  
  
"I'm sorry, honey. I know how much this is hurting you, and Ethan."  
  
"Yeah, well, fate's gotta work somehow, right?" Theresa asks with a small smile on her face.  
  
"That's right! Come on, let's go see what else we can find out."  
  
(Meanwhile....)  
  
Chad and Ethan managed to meet Eric, head of Crane Securities.  
  
"Thanks, Eric, for meeting with us today." Ethan states as he and Chad shake Eric's hand.  
  
"Come on, Ethan, it's a pleasure to work for you. You were always the nicer Crane male." Eric states.  
  
"Yeah, well, that's why we're here. You obviously have heard the news that I'm not actually a Crane any more." Ethan starts.  
  
"Yeah, sorry to hear about that, man, I know how hard it must be for you." Eric says.  
  
"Well, it's getting better. But the reason Chad and I are here, is because of that information. We have a feeling that someone leaked to the tabloid the news of my paternity. Now, we have a feeling it came from one of the Crane rooms where the computers are located, because the tabloid stated the information was sent via email. Is there anyway you can search through video to find out information?" Ethan asks curiously.  
  
"Hmm. Well, it may be a little difficult, but then again, anything with the Cranes is difficult situations, right?" Eric asks jokingly as the three men laugh. "Okay, kidding aside, I think if we look through the videos we have, that we can find something."  
  
After much searching, the three men come across one video that does not have a label. "Hmm, let's check this one out." Ethan says, as Eric pops the movie into the VCR.  
  
What happens on screen next, shocks the three men.  
  
"Oh. My. God. I can't believe this is it! There's the proof, man!" Chad exclaims as he, Ethan, and Eric, watch and come face to face with the tabloid revealers on screen.  
  
"It can't be!" Ethan exclaims.  
  
"I'm sorry, man, but the video doesn't lie. That's who leaked the story. The voice and all is proof enough."  
  
"I can't believe how genius a plan this is!" The voice on the tape states.  
  
"Soon, everyone in Harmony will know the truth. Revenge is sweet, don't you think?"  
  
(The Tape stops)  
  
Ethan's phone rings after the tape viewing, and he realizes it's Theresa. "Hey babe."  
  
"Ethan, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, Chad and I are coming to meet you guys now. We..we found out who did it."  
  
"Oh, my God, Ethan, are you sure?"  
  
"We have the proof. We know who set all this up."  
  
"Okay, we'll be at the Café waiting for you guys. I love you, Ethan."  
  
"And I love you, Theresa."  
  
(At the Café)  
  
"Ethan, I am so sorry this happened to you." Theresa says.  
  
"Baby, it's not your fault. I don't blame you for this." Ethan says encouragingly.  
  
"But, I knew..I mean...you should be mad at me!"  
  
"Well, I was, like we discussed at the Cabin, but then I realized that you couldn't hurt me ever. And that is one of the reasons why I love you so much, baby. You and only you."  
  
"What are we going to do, now?" Whitney asks.  
  
"Well, we're going to expose the truth that we learned, and then, we'll make sure everyone pays for their mistake." Chad says as all the friends nod in agreement.  
  
Coming Up  
  
--The "tabloid leakers" are revealed!  
  
--Ethan closes one chapter in his life, and begins the next  
  
--Ethan and Theresa share their happiness  
  
Please R/R 


	7. Convictions

Chapter 7--Convictions  
  
After the two couples met up, Ethan and Theresa made their way to the Crane estate for a long, overdue, conviction.  
  
While on the way, Ethan calls over to the Harmony P.D.  
  
"Yes, I need to have Chief Bennett and Officer Lopez-Fitzgerald sent to the Crane estate, pronto. An arrest is about to be made."  
  
"Yes, sir, we'll have them over to the mansion right away." The dispatcher, on the phone, states.  
  
After Ethan puts the phone down, Theresa holds his hand. "Are you okay, Ethan?"  
  
Kissing her hand quickly while he's driving, Ethan replies, "Yeah, baby, I'm okay. I mean, I'm a bit stunned, you know? But now that the truth is out, my life can go on, and our life together can truly begin."  
  
"I love you, Ethan."  
  
"And I love you, Theresa."  
  
Once they arrive at the Mansion, Ethan calls everyone into the living room. Everyone includes: Julian, Ivy, Rebecca, who is trying to take over the Mansion, and of course, Gwen.  
  
"While I know this is not a welcomed location for me anymore, I just want everyone to know that I found out the truth." Ethan states as he looks around the room.  
  
"You'll be happy to know that the cops are on their way now to arrest the two people who have actually done me a favor by revealing my true identity."  
  
"Ethan, what are you talking about? What's going on?" Ivy asks curiously.  
  
"Well, Mother, look no further than those two women," He points to Rebecca and Gwen, "Because they are the ones who blabbed the news about my paternity to the tabloid!"  
  
"Ethan, that's ridiculous, I had no part of this! Theresa was the one that did this to you! Why are you even with her?!" Gwen asks accusingly.  
  
"Gwen, save it. I saw the proof. And I'm not the only one that saw the proof. You and Rebecca broke into Theresa's computer, and sent off the information." "Oh, Ethan, this is all Theresa's doing, the little taco bell just wanted to get her hands on the Crane money, she did this to you!" Rebecca says as she sneers at Theresa.  
  
"Actually, it was all you, Rebecca and Gwen." A voice suddenly interrupts.  
  
The crowd in the living room looks over to see Eric from Security hold the tape in his hand. "And the proof is right here."  
  
He plays the tape for all to see, and a livid Ivy is ready to lung at Rebecca.  
  
"You bitch! How could you do this to my son! And you!" As she points to Gwen, "you said you loved my son! If you call this love, then you sure need to look it up in the dictionary!"  
  
"I do love Ethan!" Gwen yells.  
  
"Gwen, love isn't about revenge. It's about acceptance, understanding, trust and honesty." Theresa breaks in.  
  
"Oh shut up, you little slut!"  
  
"Hey, no one talks to my sister like that!" Officer Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald comes on the scene with Chief Bennett. "Ethan, I received the phone call about the paternity from Chad, and with your consent, I will arrest Gwen and Rebecca."  
  
"You have it, Luis, just make sure they are put away for a long time."  
  
Gwen and Rebecca are read their rights, and escorted away by patrol car.  
  
"You'll pay for this, Theresa! You'll pay!!" Rebecca yells as she is put into the patrol car, and sent to Harmony Jail.  
  
Ethan holds Theresa in his arms and whispers, "It's over, baby, it's over."  
  
Theresa looks up at Ethan with all the love in her eyes, "I love you."  
  
"And I love you."  
  
After they share a kiss, Ivy cuts in to apologize to Theresa and Ethan.  
  
"Can you truly forgive me for everything?"  
  
"Yes, Ivy, I can. I know why you did what you thought was the right thing to do at the time. And now, I'm glad that you can accept me into your heart as a daughter-in-law." "No, Theresa. I can't accept you as that." Ivy says somberly.  
  
"Oh." Theresa says as she slowly feels defeated.  
  
"I can accept you as my daughter." Ivy says as she opens her arms to Theresa.  
  
While sharing a hug, Ivy whispers into Theresa's ear, "make him happy, Theresa, never let your love die." Ivy whispers as she hugs Theresa.  
  
"I will, Ivy. I promise."  
  
After they share a hug, they break from their embrace, and notice Sam and Ethan looking at each other.  
  
Coming up  
  
Sam and Ethan talk  
  
A wedding occurs!  
  
Please RR 


	8. Old Life, New Beginnings

Chapter 8—Old Life, New Beginnings  
  
At the Crane Mansion, Gwen and Rebecca have left the premises handcuffed, and on the way to Harmony Jail. Ivy and Theresa have made up, and now Sam and Ethan are facing each other for the first time.  
  
"I think we should leave the room, and give them some time to talk." Theresa whispers to Ivy.  
  
"I agree. Let's go."  
  
The two women leave the room, leaving Ethan and Sam to stare at each other.  
  
"I don't quite know what to say." Ethan says.  
  
"Me either." Sam says as he watches his son. My son, he thinks to himself.  
  
So, this is my father. It's strange how I never felt a connection with Julian, and yet, I'm feeling this weird connection toward Sam. It's almost incredible how much I look like him. Ethan thinks to himself.  
  
"Ethan, I—"  
  
"Sam, I—"  
  
The two men start talking at the same time, and then share a small laugh. "You first" Sam says.  
  
"Well, this is hard. I mean, I've been raised a Crane my entire life. And then, in one shot, everything is taken from me. It's like I'm born again, because now I have to start from scratch, and develop a new identity. I'm afraid, because all I've known is how to be a Crane. I mean, I used to hate you so much, and now, now, I have to learn to accept that you're my real father."  
  
"I know what you mean, Ethan. This is as much a surprise to me, as it is to you. I never thought I would have had another child in my life. And now, here you are. Except, we seemed to have skipped over the childhood years, and gone right into adulthood. While I can't make up for the past, I am willing to try and work with you now in the present, and develop a great relationship with you toward the future."  
  
"Will you answer one question I have?" Ethan asks.  
  
"Sure. Ask me anything."  
  
"Did you—did you love my mother, when I was conceived?" Ethan asks curiously.  
  
"Yes, Ethan. I loved your mother very much. But, somehow, fate just wasn't in the cards for us. Life had different paths for us to take, but Ivy will always be my first true love."  
  
Hearing this, Ethan slowly moves his hand forward, willing to shake with Sam, and try to build a relationship with him.  
  
Sam takes Ethan's hand, and then pulls him into a hug. As they share an awkward hug, Sam whispers, "I know you're my son. Now that you're in my life, I'll do everything I can to build a good, strong relationship with you."  
  
"Thank you...dad" Ethan says choking back the tears.  
  
"You're welcome, son."  
  
Peeping in from the hallway, Theresa and Ivy shed some tears as they stare at the two men they love embracing.  
  
"I hope that Chief Bennett and Ethan can work something out." Theresa says to Ivy.  
  
"I hope so, too, Theresa. I love those men so much." Ivy states.  
  
"I know you do, Ivy. I know."  
  
The two women also share a hug, and Theresa sends a prayer to the heavens that things will begin to look better for everyone.  
  
Coming Up  
  
The wedding of Ethan and Theresa takes place  
  
Ethan has a surprise for Theresa  
  
And finally, Ethan and Theresa reflect on love, and life.  
  
Please RR 


	9. Love, Life and Happiness

Chapter 9--Love, Life and Happiness (Rated R for some scenes)  
  
When the alarm goes off, Theresa wakes up with a big smile on her face. "Today is my wedding day! I'm actually going to marry the man of my dreams. God, if this is a dream, please don't let me wake up."  
  
(Over at Ethan's apartment..)  
  
Ethan wakes up to his alarm going off. "My wedding day. My god, I am going to spend the rest of my life with Theresa! She is the woman of my dreams. God, if this is a dream, please don't ever let me wake up."  
  
After Ethan gets dressed, he calls over to the Harmony Inn to make sure the honeymoon suite preparations are made, and gets an all clear message saying that his night will be one to never forget.  
  
"You can say that again!" Ethan thinks to himself as he gets off the phone with the hotel. "Tonight, all my dreams will come true. Theresa and I will be together forever."  
  
(A few hours later, at the church bridal room)  
  
"Theresa, my son gave this to me to give to you this morning." Ivy hands Theresa an envelope and small box. When she opens the box, Theresa is greeted with the most beautiful pearl necklace and earrings ever.  
  
"Wow. He is amazing. I can't believe he did this for me!"  
  
Going off to a corner of the room, Theresa begins reading the note: "My only love, in just a few hours we will become man and wife. I want you to know that this day is one of joy, love, and surprises ahead. I love you with my whole being, and can not wait to officially kiss you as my wife. I love you, Theresa, now and forever. Ethan"  
  
After Theresa reads the note, she wipes the tears from the corners of her eyes.  
  
"Hey now, girl, you can't cry after I just did your makeup!" Whitney says as the two women share a hug.  
  
"Oh, Whitney. Am I dreaming? I mean, is this too good to be true, or will Gwen and Rebecca find some way to ruin this day?"  
  
"Oh, honey. You found your Prince! You're going to be so happy together, I guarantee it! Gwen and Rebecca are away in jail, there's nothing they can do to you!" "Yeah, you're right."  
  
"I usually am."  
  
The two friends laugh, and then share a hug and continue getting ready for the big day.  
  
(Wedding Ceremony—vows have been read)  
  
"It is my privilege to announce the new Mr. and Mrs.—"The priest stops as Ethan holds his hand up. "Father, one quick thing." He whispers something into the priest's ear, and then the ceremony continues.  
  
"As I was saying" the priest starts again with the congregation laughing, "It is my privilege to announce the new Mr. and Mrs. Ethan Samuel Bennett!"  
  
Theresa looks over at Ethan, who nods in approval, smiling with happiness. Glancing over at Ivy and Sam in the pew, she notices that Sam is shocked, and Ivy is shedding a few tears.  
  
"Ethan, you may now kiss your bride!"  
  
"Surprise, my love, I love you." Ethan whispers as he kisses his new wife.  
  
"Oh, I love you, Ethan."  
  
"And I adore you, Theresa Bennett."  
  
(At the Reception)  
  
The newly announced Mr. and Mrs. Ethan Bennett have made their way to the dance floor, and are lost in each other's eyes.  
  
"Did you like your surprise, my love?"  
  
"Ethan, that was so amazing. Sam...your father...he looked so shocked."  
  
"I know." They share a small laugh. "I had to do it though, Theresa. He's my father. And I think I'm learning to accept that. This was just one step in the right direction."  
  
"Baby, I totally understand what you had to do. I fully support your decision. We're together. That's all that matters to me." Theresa says as she kisses Ethan slowly.  
  
"You know, Mrs. Bennett, I knew there was a reason why I loved you." Ethan jokes as he pulls his wife closer.  
  
"You just wait, Mr. Bennett. Once we're in our room, I'll show you the real reason why you love me."  
  
"I can't wait."  
  
"Me either."  
  
(Later at the hotel suite)  
  
Ethan has just carried Theresa over the threshold, and she is admiring the beautiful room filled with candles and flowers.  
  
"Oh, Ethan, you didn't have to do this!" She exclaims in awe.  
  
"Hush. This night is the first of many magical nights ahead. I wanted it to be a time we would never, ever forget."  
  
"Oh, I don't think I'll have a problem with that!" Theresa says as the couple kisses slowly.  
  
"Well, are you hungry? Do you want some room service?" Ethan asks.  
  
Theresa looks Ethan up and down, desire forming in her eyes, "the only thing I'm hungry for...is you, Ethan." Theresa says as she moves into Ethan's arms to kiss him passionately.  
  
"I want you, Theresa. I need you so much." Ethan whispers in Theresa's ear, as he kisses her neck.  
  
"Dear God, thank you so much for this man. Let tonight be the most magical night of our lives." Theresa sends a quick prayer up, as she fully moves her body toward her husband's, and feels his desire for her.  
  
"I'm all yours, Ethan. Make love to me-make us one."  
  
Needing no further instruction, Ethan slowly begins to take off Theresa's gown, leaving her in her lace bra and lace underwear. Staring at the beauty in front of him, he nearly becomes speechless. "You...you are the most amazing woman ever. Tonight, I'm going to show you what real passion is like for us. I love you, Theresa." After saying this, Ethan takes Theresa into his arms, and kisses her deeply. He lays her on the bed, and she watches as he starts to take off his tuxedo.  
  
"God, how I love Ethan. My first time...with him....it's going to be so magical. Thank you, God, for giving me my husband." Theresa becomes so overwhelmed with emotion, that she feels a small tear come out of her eye.  
  
Ethan notices this, and lies down on top of her slowly. "Baby, are you okay? Did I hurt you?"  
  
Taking his face into her hands, Theresa says, "No baby, you didn't hurt me. Those were tears of happiness. Tonight is our first time making love. I am so happy, and a little nervous. I don't want you to be disappointed." Theresa says as she sighs slowly.  
  
"Baby, you're my wife! I could never be disappointed. I'm honored to be your first, and your only. Nothing, and no one, can take this away."  
  
Saying this, Ethan kisses Theresa deeply, as his fingers slowly roam her body.  
  
Watching Ethan touch her skin, Theresa becomes on fire. Her entire body wakes up to Ethan's touch, and she finds herself moaning into the pillow, as to not make Ethan think something is wrong.  
  
"Baby, let me hear you. Let me know that I'm giving you the pleasure you need." Ethan says as he kisses Theresa's neck.  
  
Moving down her body, Ethan kisses Theresa's breasts, giving equal pleasure to both. This action causes Theresa's body to lift from the bed, as she arches back in pleasure.  
  
"Oh, Ethan....don't stop...." Theresa moans in pleasure.  
  
"No intention of it, baby." Ethan slowly moves down to her stomach, as he licks all around, causing giggles to erupt from Theresa.  
  
"Ticklish, huh? I learned something new." Ethan laughs slowly as he stares at his wife.  
  
Coming to her sweet, hot desire, Ethan starts to kiss her thighs, when he feels Theresa tense up. He slowly moves back up her body, and stares at her eyes.  
  
"No one...I mean...I've never done anything with any other man. I don't know what to do.." Theresa says, embarrassed.  
  
"Do you trust me, Theresa?" Ethan asks.  
  
"With my entire life."  
  
"Then just relax, and let me show you how good I'm going to make you feel." Ethan then kisses his wife, and moves back down her body. Coming again to her hot desire, Ethan slowly licks her thighs, to which Theresa moans from the mounting pleasure.  
  
Spreading her legs more, Ethan slowly makes his way to the center of her desire. He uses his tongue to bring her to the pleasure she can achieve only with him, and she feels her whole body convulse in pleasure.  
  
"Oh God, Ethan...oh god, that feels so good...." Theresa moans as she tries to control her shaking.  
  
Ethan continues licking, and slowly slides a finger into her. He is so turned on by his wife's passion, that he nearly feels the dam breaking.  
  
"Theresa, I love you so much. Come for me, baby. Let yourself go." As he says this, he hears Theresa moan in ecstasy, as she comes into his mouth, and he takes his time tasting her.  
  
Slowly moving back up her body, Ethan shares with Theresa a passionate kiss, where she can taste herself on him. "Oh, Ethan, that was amazing.."  
  
"Baby, you are the amazing one. I love you so much."  
  
"And I love you, Ethan. Now, it's my turn to show you how much."  
  
Lying Ethan down on the bed, Theresa begins to slowly kiss his neck, and then moves to his chest. She rubs her body against his, causing him to close his eyes and moan in pleasure. Moving down to his stomach, Theresa can sense the heat coming from his hard manhood, and feels the butterflies in her stomach. Before going any further, she feels Ethan slide his hand through her hair.  
  
"Baby, you don't have to do this." Ethan says softly.  
  
"I don't have to...but I want to. I want to give you the same pleasure you gave me, baby." Theresa says as she reaches his manhood and starts to slowly lick it.  
  
Feeling Theresa's tongue on him, Ethan moans out in pleasure, as he realizes that making love with Gwen was never, ever, the best way as it is with Theresa. He chastises himself for even thinking of Gwen, and once and for all, erases her from his mind, and only focuses on his beautiful Theresa.  
  
Theresa then blows Ethan's mind further when she takes his manhood into her mouth. "God, this is heaven. Giving Ethan this pleasure is such a mind- blowing experience." Theresa thinks to herself, as she opens her eyes and looks at her husband. "God, this is too good to be true. She is so great. I knew we were a perfect match from the start. I love Theresa so much!"  
  
"Theresa...oh Theresa....I'm going to explode....oh god, baby....." Ethan moans out as he quickly pulls Theresa toward him, and protects them both before he enters her slowly.  
  
Theresa leans her head back as Ethan slowly pushes into her, feeling no pain, yet all the pleasure in the world.  
  
"Am I hurting you, baby?"  
  
"No, Ethan. Just keep moving....you feel so good in me." Theresa says as she locks her legs around Ethan's waist, and they find their rhythm.  
  
"I love you, Theresa, I love you..." Ethan says as he comes into his wife, feeling all the love and passion mix together for them.  
  
"Oh, Ethan...I love you!!" Theresa yells as she too, comes with her husband, holding onto his body for dear life as she feels complete.  
  
Coming back from the heavens, Ethan quickly goes to dispose of the protection, and then comes back to the bed, and takes Theresa into his arms.  
  
"Baby...that was so incredible....you...you are amazing. I love you, baby." Ethan says as he kisses his wife slowly.  
  
"Thank you for the most memorable day, and night, of my life. Now, only you will have the key to my heart, forever. I love you, Ethan."  
  
"And I love you, Mrs. Bennett. Forever." They share a kiss and then proceed to sleep in each other's arms.  
  
Coming Up  
  
The Concluding Chapter of "Coming Home to Love"  
  
Please RR 


	10. Coming Home to Love

Chapter 10—Coming Home to Love  
  
(A few years later)  
  
Theresa and Ethan have been married for six years. They have twin daughters, Isabella Pilar Bennett and Mackenzie Ann Bennett, who are 4 years old. Ethan is a lawyer with a local law firm, while Theresa has fulfilled her dream of being a designer, and works from home.  
  
(Setting—Theresa is sitting on a porch swing, watching her daughters play)  
  
"My life is so complete. I have Ethan, and now my two beautiful daughters. Can anything else bring me this much happiness?" She wonders to herself.  
  
(Meanwhile...Ethan's office)  
  
Ethan has finished his caseload for the day, and spots a picture of his family. He takes it in his hands. "Oh, how lucky I am. I have the most beautiful wife, and the greatest daughters a man could ever ask for. God, I can't wait to get home to them."  
  
On his drive home, Ethan calls his wife. "Hey baby, just wanted to call and tell you I'm on my way home."  
  
"Did you have a good day, honey?" Theresa asks.  
  
"Yeah, it was productive. And now, I have my family to look forward to spending time with. I love you, Theresa."  
  
"And I love you, Ethan."  
  
Once Ethan is home, he is greeted by the most terrific sight: Watching his wife and his daughters play in the yard. He takes a moment to admire everything, and then spots his oldest daughter, Isabella, run to him.  
  
"Daddy, you're home!!" Isabella jumps into Ethan's open arms, as they both laugh.  
  
"Yeah, princess, daddy is home." He kisses his daughter on the cheek, and then takes Mackenzie into his arms. "Were you both good girls for mommy?"  
  
"Yes, daddy! We and mommy played dolls, and then we went to see Grandma Ivy and Grandpa Sam! We ate cookies there!" The twins tell their father about their day, when he looks over at his beautiful wife.  
  
"Hi, honey, welcome home." After Ethan puts the twins down, he takes his wife into his arms, and kisses her deeply.  
  
"Have a good day?" Theresa asks.  
  
"Yeah, but now my day is ten times better, because I've come home to love. Do you know how much I love you, and our girls?" Ethan asks as he holds Theresa close.  
  
"Almost as much as I love you, Ethan Bennett. Fate brought us together again, and through all the trials and fun times, we made it to the present. My life couldn't be more complete as it is right at this moment. And it's all because of you, my love."  
  
"I love you, Theresa Bennett."  
  
"And I love you, Ethan Bennett."  
  
They share a passionate kiss, and then proceed to play with their daughters. Once alone, they share the most magical night of their lives by making love to each other, and reflecting on their love. Theirs is a love that will never end.  
  
The End ( Please RR  
  
(Author's note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed my story, I'll have another one brewing soon! () 


End file.
